pelea y reconciliacion
by vicTORIous-fan-17
Summary: tori se enfada con jade, cuando esta le manda un mensaje de texto en clase, jade despues de aguntar ser ignorada el resto del día, decide que tiene que hacer algo para reconciliarse con tori asi que esta va a la casa de la chica y tienen una gran reconciliación ;-) M-rated por contenido adulto, no entres si no te gusta estos temas


Hola a todo aquel que lea este one-shot. Como vi a muchos grandes escritores aquí decidí hacer mi propia historia, espero que os guste, es mi primera historia y mi primer M, espero ser lo suficiente buena escribiendo este tipo de historias ;-)

Nadie pov.

Tori estaba sentada en su clase de historia muy aburrida, el profesor estaba repitiendo por quinta vez la misma cosa y al parecer este no lo notaba ¿Porque en una escuela de arte hay clase de historia? Pensaba la medio latina. ¿Y porque tiene que ser tan aburrida como en las escuelas normal... Pero esta fue interrumpida sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo, al menos no le paso como la última vez que todo el mundo escucho la música de su móvil.

Despacio saco su teléfono, uno de los beneficios de sentarse al final de clase es que nadie que estuviera detrás de ella podía ver lo que hacía.

**Vega** -jade.

**¿Qué quieres jade? estoy en clase** -Tori.

**Gracias capitán obvio.** -jade.

**Muy graciosa :P** -Tori

**¿Y qué es lo que querías?** -Tori.

**Quería hacer algo para no estar tan aburrida en clase -**jade.

**No voy a ir al cuarto del conserje, casi nos atrapa la última vez _ -**Tori.

**Tú lo has dicho vega, casi –**jade

**¿Me vas a decir, porque me estoy arriesgando a mandar mensajes en mitad de la clase? -**Tori.

**Lo que te iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras era si querías tener sexo telefónico ;) –**jade

**Oh dios mío O_O, no sé porque te pregunte -**Tori.

**Vamos vega será divertido ;) –**jade

**¡Eso no es divertido! –**Tori

**Oh ¿ahora vas a negarte que no te gusta hacer esas cosas conmigo? ;) –**jade

**¡Jade! –Tori**

**¿Qué? Es la verdad -jade.**

**Da igual se es verdad -Tori.**

**¿Quieres o no? -_-** -jade

**¡No!** -Tori.

**Ok está bien, tendré que ir al baño y ya sabes ayudarme a mí misma ;)** –jade

**Te odio _** -Tori

**No, me amas :P** –jade

**Si te quiero 3** –Tori

**Deja de hacer dibujos en el teléfono y dime si tengo que escaparme de clase** –jade

**Está bien, pero solo esta vez** -Tori.

**;)** –jade

**¡Deja de sonreír!** -Tori.

**Ok, yo empiezo.** -jade

**Te atrapo contra la puerta besándote** –jade

**¿Te beso?** –Tori

**¡Oh dios! vega eres terrible en esto** –jade

**¡Te lo dije!** –Tori

**Vuelve a intentarlo** –jade

**Agarro tu cabello, mientras profundizo el beso** –Tori

**Eso está mejor vega ;)** –jade

**Me separo de tus labios y empiezo a morder y chupar tu cuello** –jade

**Empiezo a gemir** –Tori

**¡Oh dios esto es muy vergonzoso!** –Tori

**Lo estás haciendo bien vega ¡Vamos continua!** -jade.

**Sigo besando tu cuello, mientras coloco mi rodilla en tu centro** –jade

**¿Realmente jade?** –Tori

**¡Sí! ¡Y ahora continúa!** –jade

**Ughh ¡está bien! ¡Mandona!** –Tori

**¡He leído eso!** –jade

**¡Lo sé! :P** –Tori

**Deja de hacer el idiota y continua de una vez** –jade

**Me quejo al sentir tu rodilla en mi centro** –Tori

**Presiono aún más mi rodilla en tu centro mientras, vuelvo a besarte en la boca** –jade

**Voy a quejarme, pero antes de poder hacerlo me estas besando otra vez** -Tori.

**Te quito la camisa dejándote solo con tu brasier de hello kitty** –jade

**¿Cómo has sabido que llevaba ese?** –Tori

**Eres vega, demasiado predecible :P** –jade

**Veo como me quitas la camisa y cuando te veo tirarla al suelo, coloco mis manos en los extremos de tu camisa levantándola poco a poco hasta dejarte en tu brasier negro.** –Tori

**Nop, hoy es azul :P** –jade

**Siempre llevas uno negro, ¿cómo voy yo a saber que hoy no?** –Tori

**No lo puedes saber, yo no soy predecible** –jade

**Ja ja ja** –Tori

**Continua** –jade

**Es tu turno** –Tori

**Lo que sea** –jade

**Vuelvo a chocas nuestro labios, en otro beso con mucha pasión, mientras desabrocho tus vaqueros** –jade

**Te beso también con mucha pasión, notando como empiezas a quitarme mis pantalones** -Tori.

**Empiezo a bajar tus píntalos por tus largas piernas, hasta que estos acaban en el suelo** –jade

**Levanto cada uno de mis pies para quitarme los pantalones, cuando estos ya no molestan empiezo a desabrochar tus pantalones** –Tori

**Quito tus manos de mis pantalones y los bajo aún más rápido de lo que tú lo estabas haciendo** –jade

**Te doy otro beso y cuando me separo admiro tu cuerpo cubierto solo por tu brasier y ropa interior **-Tori.

**pongo mi mano sobre tu pecho derecho aun cubierto por el estúpido brasier, cosa que no dura mucho ya que con la mano no ocupada lo desabrocho, dejando a la vista tus dos pequeños pechos** –jade

**¿Pequeños?** –Tori

**Pensaba que ya lo sabias** –jade

**¡Bueno lo siento por no tener unos pechos como los tuyos! _** -Tori

La medio latina cuando contesto a jade apago su teléfono enfadada y siguió escuchando lo que el profesor decía, nada nuevo para Tori ya que estaba repitiendo otra vez lo que dijo pero con algunas palabras diferentes.

_~ 3 horas más tarde_

La medio latina había estado ignorando y evitando a la chica pelinegra desde sus mensajes de texto. La chica de ojos verde azulados estaba enfadada por como Tori la estaba ignorando. Por suerte para la chica morena, las clases del día habían terminado y estaba de camino a casa en el auto con su hermana.

_~ 15 minutos más tarde_

Las dos hermanas vega llegaron a su casa, la menor de las vega bajo del coche pero la otra cuando bajo su hermana casi salió a toda velocidad.

**-"okaaaayyy"** -decía Tori despacio, mirando hacia a donde solo un minuto antes había estado el auto de trina.

Esta mientras caminaba a la puerta de su casa empezó a buscar sus llaves en su gran bolsa de la escuela. Pocos segundos más tarde esta entro a la casa vacía, esta sabía que sus padres no estarían y trina acaba de huir hacia dios sabe dónde. Camino hacia la cocina donde encontró una nota de su madre.

"tu padre y yo vamos a volver tarde así que chicas no nos esperéis despiertas Xoxoxo"

_Tori's por._

Después de beber el agua cojo mi bolsa del suelo y me dirijo a mi habitación, bueno al menos va a ser un día muy tranquilo en casa. Abro la puerta de mi habitación la cual está más oscura que normalmente. Tropiezo con algo al entrar pero tenga la suerte de no caer al suelo, me acerco a mi ventana y subo la persiana.

**-"¡boo!"** -alguien grita detrás de mi haciéndome saltar un poco.

**-"¡casi me matas del susto!"**

**-"tú lo has dicho casi pero no lo he hecho y sería una pena si mi bonita novia muriera."** -contesto esta con su mano en mi barbilla antes de darme un beso.

**-"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**-"¿No puedo venir a visitar mi novia?"**

**-"nos hemos visto hace menos de una hora en la escuela."**

**-"corrección, me has estado esquivando durante todo el tiempo así que no he podido verte en la escuela tanto como otros días"**

**-"¿Si? ¿Cómo?"** -le pregunto.

**-"espera y veras."** -contesta esta antes se chocar sus labios contra los míos en un beso, esta pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior intentando intensificar el beso pero no le concedo acceso, aún estoy enfadada con ella.

Esta de repente agarra mi culo, haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido el cual jade aprovecha para intensificar el beso. Nuestras lenguas empiezan una pequeña pelea, coloco mis brazos en su cuello para acercarnos aún más mientras jade coloca sus manos en mi cintura, la pelea de nuestras lenguas la gana jade esta vez.

**-"así que ¿estoy perdonada?"** -pregunta está dejando besos en mi cuello, mientras intento no dejar que un gemido salga de mi boca

**-"no."** -contesto muy bajo por si acaso.

**-"¿Estas segura?"** -pregunta esta con una mirada picara.

**-"s..."** -empiezo a hablar pero esta empieza a chupar y morder mi cuello, eso va a dejar una gran marca, no es que me preocupe en este momento.

_Jade's pov_

Sigo mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello de Tori, mientras poco a poco nos llevó a las dos a la cama, esta choca con la cama antes de que la empuje a la cama y me suba sobre ella a horcajadas en su cintura.

**-"sigo enfadada contigo."** -me contesta esta entre besos.

**-"de acuerdo."** -le respondo levantando poco a poco su camisa dejando a la vista más de esa piel morena que tanto me encanta.

**-"te dije que sigo enfadada contigo"** -habla esta dándonos la vuelta para estar ella sobre mí.

**-"parece que alguien quiere jugar"** -le digo con voz seductora, sé que esto le encanta y la vuelve poco a poco loca.

**-"claro que vamos a jugar"** -responde mientras abre los primeros botones de mi camisa, hasta que los abre todos. Me levanto un poco para ayudarla a desprendernos de la camisa.

**-"¡yo tenía razón era azul!"** -se queja esta, tirando al suelo la camisa, vuelvo a cambiar las posiciones para estar otra vez arriba.

**-"así que ¿quieres que vuelva a casa?"** -le pregunto mientras le quito la camisa, esta no contesta así que vuelvo a besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando necesitamos respirar nos separamos la una de la otra. Coloco mi rodilla sobre su centro recibiendo un gemido de aprobación, sonrió hacia esto antes de desabrochar el botón de los pantalones ajustados de Tori.

**-"malditos pantalones"** -me quejo, estos estúpidos pantalones están demasiado apretados, no tengo ni idea de cómo puede respirar con ellos puestos.

Después de una pequeña pelea con los pantalones empiezo a deslizarlos por sus piernas, hasta que los arrojo lejos.

**-"aun no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Me voy?"** -le pregunto.

**-"no"** -dice está muy bajo, tanto que si no hubiera estado atenta no lo hubiera escuchado. Muevo poco a poco mi rodilla por su centro para crear algo de fricción, por desgracia aun cubierto por esas malditos pantis, ughh como odio esa palabra.

**-"jade"** la escucho quejarse.

**-"¿SI?"** -le pregunto sonriendo mientras desabrocho su brasier, dejando libres sus dos pequeños pero lindos pechos.

**-"¡hey!"** -se queja está colocando sus manos en mis hombros empujándome hacia atrás.

**-"¿Qué?"** -me quejo, confusa de no saber qué demonios le pasa.

**-"no, no, no, no"** -contesta esta, intentando levantarse pero tiene un problema ya que estoy aun sobre su cintura a horcajadas, haciendo que nuestras caras queden a poca distancia ahora que está sentada.

**-"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"** -le pregunto enojada.

**-"no voy a hacer nada contigo, para que no sufras por tener que ver, tocar o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra con mis pequeños pechos."** -dice esta con enojo cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho.

**-"¿A qué viene eso ahora?"**

**-"¡tú mensaje!"**

**-"¿Qué mensaje?"**

**-"¡uno de los que me enviaste cuando estábamos haciendo lo del sexo por teléfono!"**

**-"yo no me he quejado nunca por eso."**

**-"si, si lo as echo tengo el mensaje para demostrarlo."** -contesta esta agarrando su teléfono y ponerlo en mi cara

**-"estas equivocada."**

**-"si lo es, mira aquí pone claramente jade"**

**-"eso solo era una pequeña broma."** –contesto buscando en su teléfono mis otros mensajes y pasarle el teléfono.

**Vamos nena, sabes que me encantas tal y como eres**. –jade

**Ya sabes que me parecen tus pechos muy lindos** –jade

**¡Sé que estas aún hay!** –jade

**¡Victoria contéstame ahora mismo!** –jade

**-"¿Entonces piensas que son lindos?**" -pregunta está mirándome a los ojos.

**-"claro, me encantan tus pechos tal y como son."**

**-"awww que lindo."**

**-"no soy li..."** -pero soy interrumpida por la boca de Tori.

**-"sí, sí que lo eres."** –contesto Tori cuando se separó para poder respirar.

**-"tú tienes la culpa de ello"** –respondí.

**-"¿yo?"** –pregunto Tori.

**-"si tú tienes la culpa, sino fuera por ti no sería linda contigo haciendo que los otros vean que puedo ser una buena persona y no la bruja sin corazón que todos ellos pensaban que era"**

**-"yo prefiero a la jade linda"** –respondió Tori, jugando con el botón de mis pantalones.

Esta desabrocha los pantalones y empieza a bajarlos poco a poco por mis piernas, cuando están al final de mis piernas los pateo como puedo para salir de ellos antes de volver a estar a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Tori para otro beso. Esta coloca sus manos en mi espalda mientras pasa sus uñas suavemente por ella.

Un minuto más tarde rompo el beso para respirar un poco colocando mi frente sobre la de Tori, cuando he recuperado lo suficiente el aliento me deslizo un poco hacia debajo de Tori, no mucho solo un poco para llegar a sus pechos los cuales estaban libres porque minutos antes había quitado el brasier a Tori.

Paso mi lengua por su pecho izquierdo hasta llegar a su pezón donde paro para chuparlo un poco haciendo este erecto, hago lo mismo con su pecho derecho, recibiendo un gemido de parte de Tori. Quien me obliga a subir un poco para darme otro beso, esta mientras me besa, aprovecha para desabrochar mi brasier.

Después de arrojar lejos el brasier sigo mi camino por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su estómago donde dejo algunos besos, antes de continuar hacia las piernas, ganándome un pequeño gruñido de Tori.

**-"paciencia."** –le digo riéndome un poco, esta chica es demasiado ansiosa cuando se trata de sexo. Esta intenta poner mala cara pero su cara parece muy linda cuando intenta parecer enfadada.

Continuo dejando besos en su pierna derecha subiendo poco a poco, cuando estoy cerca de su centro levanto una de sus piernas poniéndola en mi hombro para poder dejar algunos besos en el interior de su muslo.

**-"jade"** –dice Tori en un pequeño gemido

**-"¿sí?"** –le pregunto, intentando no reír.

**-"por favor"** –contesta esta.

**-"¿por favor qué? ¿Parar? "** –le pregunto.

**-"¡no!"**

**-"¿entonces?"** –le vuelvo a preguntar.

**-"jade."** –se queja esta

**-"vamos vega no es para tanto dime que quieres"**

**-"quiero que me t-toques"** –dice esta con la cara roja, por dios esta chica aún se pone roja y hemos hecho esto mil veces o más, ya no lo recuerdo.

**-"te estoy tocando" **–le digo, pasando mi mano por su muslo.

**-"así no" **–se queja.

**-"¿entonces cómo?" **–esta me mira con una mirada asesina, si definitivamente Tori pasa mucho tiempo conmigo tanto que casi da un poco de miedo.

**-"te quiero dentro de mí y que me hagas gritar tu nombre durante el orgasmo" **–dice esta en un susurro.

**-"¿Qué has dicho? Desde aquí no te escucho bien"**

**-"¡TE QUIERO DENTRO DE MI! ¡Y QUE ME HAGAS GRIAR TU NOMBRE DURANTE EL ORGAMO!**" –me grita esta con furia.

**-"ya que lo pides tan bien"** –le digo sonriéndole, mientras esta me mira fulminándome con la mirada.

_Nadie pov._

Jade en ese momento empezó a bajar la ropa interior de la otra chica, un momento con una de sus manos, abre los labios de la vagina de la otra chica mientras que con uno de los dedos de su otra mano lo pasa por el clítoris de la medio latina.

**-"estas tan mojada"** –decía esta burlonamente, pasando su dedo otra vez por la piel sensible de la otra chica, la cual deja escapar un pequeño gemido a la acción de jade. Por supuesto jade sabe que ya ha jugado demasiado con la medio latina. Así que esta de repente hunde dos dedos dentro de la otra chica, haciéndola cerrar los ojos automáticamente.

"**oh jade"** –gemía la medio latina, mientras jade bombeaba sus dedos dentro de la medio latina. **–"¡sí! ¡Más rápido!"** –gritaba Tori, mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de la chica pálida.

**-"lo que tú digas"** –contesto está añadiendo un tercer dedo.

**-"eso se siente bien"** –decía Tori, sintiendo como jade seguía bombeando los dedos dentro de ella mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris.

**-"!JADE¡"** –gritaba esta al llegar a su orgasmo **–"siiiiiiiiii"** –gemía la medio latina, mientras jade empujo sus dedos aún más profundos dentro de la chica para ayudarla a sobrellevar su orgasmo. **–"oh dios mío"** –dijo Tori cuando por fin consiguió pasar su orgasmo, cuando la medio latina abre los ojos ve a jade lamer sus dedos para limpiar los jugos de la otra chica.

Cuando la chica pálida terminar de limpiar sus dedos se acerca a Tori y la besa, esta puede saborearse a ella misma en la boca de jade. Unos minutos más tarde las dos chicas se separan para respirar, Tori vuelve a cerrar los ojos respirando pesadamente.

**-"eso ha sido fantástico" **–dijo esta.

**-"¿y cuando no?" **–pregunto jade.

**-"si tienes razón" **–respondió la medio latina volviendo a besar a la otra chica, dándose la vuelta para ser ella quien estuviera arriba ahora.

**-"ahora me toca devolver el favor" **–decía Tori guiñándole el ojo a la otra chica.

Esta empieza lamiendo y chupando el cuello de la chica, unos minutos más tarde cuando ya ha dejado su marca en jade, esta lame hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de la otra chica, pero en vez de chuparlo primero empieza jugando con sus manos con los pechos de la otra chica, hasta que sus pezones están duros y es cuando empieza a chupar uno de sus pezones.

**-"Tori"** –gemía jade. La medio latina hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho y empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de jade lamiéndolo poco a poco, hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica donde con sus dientes agarrar el piercing que tiene la chica allí y tira un poco de el ganándose otro gemido de jade, esta sonríe al escuchar a la chica pálida ya que siempre le ha gustado escuchar a jade gemir porque era la más dulce melodía para sus oídos o al menos eso pensaba la medio latina.

Esta siguió bajando hasta que llego al centro de la chica pálida, esta miro a jade antes de dar varios besos en la parte interior de los dos muslos de la chica y le quito la ropa interior. Tori al contrario que jade, no iba a bromear con la chica, así que volvió a colocarse más cerca del centro de la chica y con su mano derecha abrir los labios de la chica antes de empezar a lamer con su lengua el clítoris de la chica.

"**¡Tori!"** –grito esta al no esperarse que la chica hiciera eso. Tori sonrió aun lamiendo el clítoris de la chica y después con su boca mordió un poco en la parte más sensible de la chica pelinegra, ganándose un gran gemido de la otra chica. A continuación esta metió dentro de la chica su lengua bombeándola dentro y fuera ayudándose con su pulgar a que la chica llegara a su orgasmo, mientras que con su lengua bombeaba dentro de la chica con su pulgar estaba acariciando el clítoris de la chica.

**-"¡TORI!"** –grito jade cuando llego a su orgasmo, apretando las piernas capturando la cabeza de la otra chica entre sus piernas, la cual aún seguía bombeando su lengua dentro y fuera para ayudar a sobrellevar mejor el orgasmo de la chica pálida. Cuando jade se calmó de su gran orgasmo, soltó por fin la cabeza de la otra chica dejándola subir hacia donde estaba ella y darle un apasionado beso donde se podía probar a ella misma.

**-"te quiero jade"**

**-"yo también te quiero vega"** –decía jade, abrazando a la medio latina. Pocos minutos más tarde las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas en la cama de la chica morena.

Si os gusto dejad un comentario, pleaseee. Y ya todos podéis sacar vuestras manos de los pantalones, si ya sabéis a que me refiero, por eso entráis a leer estas historias ;-)


End file.
